The invention relates to an emergency shut-down arrangement for a diesel engine.
An emergency shut-off device of this kind is already known from German Patent Application D15468Ia/46b.sup.2 of Jul. 11, 1953.
As is known, diesel engines with mechanically governed injection pump are often shut off pneumatically when the ignition key is turned off. However if there is a fault in the vacuum system, the pneumatic shut-off function is no longer guaranteed. It is therefore customary to provide an emergency shut-off device in the engine compartment to allow the engine to be shut down despite a defect in the vacuum system.
According to the publication "Mercedes-Benz Manual 28.04.89, Type 200-300 D-Mechanical stopping of the engine", an emergency shut-off lever is mounted on the injection pump by which the control rod of the injection pump can be manually pulled back to a zero fuel delivery position.
This shut-off lever is located at a point in the engine compartment to which access is difficult so that it is virtually impossible to actuate the lever except by using an auxiliary means, e.g., a screwdriver.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide an easily accessible emergency shut-down system for a diesel engine by which the engine can be shut down if the engine fails to stop when turned off.